This invention relates to a high pressure pipe sealing device and more specifically to an all purpose weld-free permanent seal for piping systems.
High pressure piping systems require specialty in seals to insure the integrity of the system. End seals are necessary under testing conditions for valves and other components. More permanent seal sub-assemblies are utilized for filter equipment and water treatment devices.
In the latter case the end seals are more permanent to the assembly and have the further requirement of being easily removable for access to the filter or water treater for servicing.
Test plugs or packing gland assemblies are of a wide variety and geared to temporary use, oftentimes in conjunction with additional gauge assemblies.
Permanent type end seals and some temporary end seals used welded flange assemblies. In these systems there is typically a flange welded to a pipe with a top plate or "blind flange" in conjunction with a seal and bolting arrangement to provide the total end seal arrangement. It has been found that use of a flange system in a permanent seal environment which requires accessibility is problematic in the time factor required to get inside the system. Further, it is a problem of expense in the welding process and the need of additional materials.
This need of a greater amount of materials results from the extension of the flange beyond the pipe. This extension is on each side of the pipe and for example, a 6-5/8ths diameter pipe will result in approximately an 11-inch outside diameter flange. The extension is required to enable the bolting arrangement through the flange and top plate for sealing. Also, the materials become an added expense in this system with the use of carbon steel for the flange and top plate.